winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Playlist: 1. A Million Dreams - Ziv Zaifman | 2. Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver | 3. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift ---- Well, not really. But I can ask my friend to help check if you want to. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:05, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll get to it in the weekends. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:35, September 27, 2017 (UTC) (Browse standard summaries) Hi do you know how to make background for wiki I need that for my wiki.Kite Drake (talk) 10:07, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Rose, a question, how did you make the wiki wordmark switch in between different characters and which file type does the community header uses? I want to switch them to Halloween theme as well. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:40, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. I meant the type of the file (.jpg, .png & etc) since there's isn't any. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:12, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 07:36, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello. You reverted my edits in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Movie) without giving any explanation. Please be so king to give them. The current explanation about connection to Season 4 is completely illogical. I understand that it's a private project ruled by private administrators including you, but does it mean that we should have illogical and wrong information? Coolak (talk) 14:08, October 23, 2017 (UTC) P.S. my edits were logically substantiated and contained the word "supposedly", while your information is presented as a fact, even though the creators never stated that the movie was set AFTER Season 4, and it's completely illogical even to the general audience having Nabu alive. So please explain me the reason for your reversal. Coolak (talk) 23:29, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, it's Chevonne. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 17:09, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Formatting Finished :) Hey, you unlocked some script pages for me so I could fix the formatting. Just letting you know I've finished and they can be locked again when you get a chance. They are 4kids episodes: 105, 106, 116, 125, and 126. Thanks so much Bezza1999 (talk) 06:13, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Mistakenly locked page Hey, sorry to bother you but 4kids episode 1x19 script page has been locked even though the script isn't finished. Could you possibly unlock it for me. Thanks. Bezza1999 (talk) 02:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Comic-Exclusive Spells Good afternoon, Aphrodite, and Merry Christmas Eve! I just wanted to pop by to ask if I could start adding comic-exclusive spells to the wiki! There don't seem to be a lot and I've already listed all the ones I could find to make sure that they weren't just alternatively named versions of pre-existing spells (like Bloom calling her Wrapping Flame "Enveloping Flame" in Issue 125). It'd be a pretty slow process since I'm still working on a few other personal projects for the wiki though and, again, it doesn't seem like a big list, so I'm certain I can get them all done on my own time; be it in chunks or one at a time. I came to you with this 'cause it seemed more like it'd count as a part of Project Spells than Project Comics but, if you feel it's necessary, then I can take this up with Ben too. Thanks in advance and hope you have a Merry Christmas! (SolanaCorona (talk) 21:31, December 24, 2017 (UTC)) Hello Aphrodite Sweetheart! I removed the JS codes of the snow thing. It doesn't comply with our customization policy since it breaks ads. Thanks for your understanding! :) As of right now, I'm not entirely sure. (SolanaCorona (talk) 19:42, January 13, 2018 (UTC)) Season 8 Discussion Blog Should we put a tab to make it easier to find? I think we should remove the Season 7 blog tab as it is considered archived. But, should we make one specifically for the 4th movie? Thomasfan502 (talk) 03:31, January 15, 2018 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Well, I guess it's okay but the pacing is a bit slow after HM reveals. With the new powers and heroes' debut, not mention Chloe's and Nino's development arc (which we barely see for Nino), I feel like the second half will be rushed, not to mention that the recent (kinda) reveal for LB & CN (I wished the broadcaster aired the episode in order instead of messed up order). Anyways, I'm so excited for Rena Rouge's and Trixx's debut, can't wait to finally them after hearing about them for almost 2 years. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "''Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:16, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Agreed. After watching "Despair Bear", I started to kinda like Chloe a bit, since she was terrible in S1. As for Nino, he has only appeared as background for this few episodes. Hm, huge success... sure, but they're really really unreliable in giving out airdates, imagine being in the US having to suffer from 4 times of the airdate being pushed back, and not to mention those animations fails in "Robustus". Oh, about that, agony torture waiting is over., well, sorry to say that '''but they might go to another break again after "Gorizilla" premiere in Germany on the 30th since France is not airing new episodes next week. *Sigh* I really wonder why they premiered the season without finishing it completely, they're just causing more troubles for themselves even Rainbow is better at keeping the season in secret until they're really finished with the season. Well, about Rena Rouge and Trixx appearing in the later episodes, well, I don't think they will appear in "Gorizilla" since it's 210 in its production code while "Sapotis" is 212, so we might not see them until the second half and not to mention, they're part-timers. Although, thankfully she really transforms in "Sapotis", otherwise I will be really angry with them for trolling on Rena's debut. LOL, this is the first time I have written so long! Can't really remember when I wrote really this long before. XD ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:56, January 20, 2018 (UTC) True, hopefully we'll get to see Chloe's backstory soon, I really want to know what happened to her and why she behaves that way. Well, they just recently dropped "Grozilla" so no new eps till February, I guess. Anyways, I just watched the new ep, it was kinda amusing and interesting unlike Glaciator, Alya looks good as Rena Rouge and Trixx looks cute, but I won't spoil more since I'm not sure if you've watched it yet. Boueibu? Well, I've heard of it but I haven't watched it yet due to having a long list of Anime to watch for this season, 12 to be exact lol. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:15, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, people seem to complain why Alya have to return her Miraculous instead of keeping it. Like it's not like we'll never see again, she will appear later on the season again so there's no need to whine about it. Yeah, I was afraid Rena's transformation being shorter than the main duo, but I guess it makes sense of her being a part-timer. Plus, I think when she reappears again, her transformation will be reanimated with Trixx in it since Ladybug's one was remake with her pajamas on. (Somehow it was interesting that Marinette wanted to choose the Bee Miraculous rather then Fox Miraculous at first.) As for Chloe case, I'm more on the second option, but I would like to see Ladybug being the one giving her the Miraculous despite not very fond with her. I really wonder what really happen in the past with Master Fu and HM. Fu said made a mistake in the past... but what? Well, I guess people were able to figured out which Miraculous was which due to the box having chinese like symbols around it but I couldn't since I can't see it very clearly. Well, if we can't see them in S2, maybe it will be in S3 or S4/S5. Yeah, both seasons are confirmed to be in production as of today... Oh, I see. So, it's like a spin-off with new characters? Oh my, so many of them although I'm not surprise since I might have more in my "plan to watch" list. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:49, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Season 1 Episode 11 (RAI) Script Page Edits Hey, I know you're editing the script and everything but I'm trying to finish the script off and anytime I try to edit at the same time as you it doesn't work. And I already lost a whole big chunk of work I was doing. So I was wondering if it was possible if you could hold off your edits until I was done. Thanks Bezza1999 (talk) 02:18, January 23, 2018 (UTC) All done now, you can get back to editing now. And thanks again for your cooperation, just didn't want to lose all my work again. Bezza1999 (talk) 03:28, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Well, actually there will be a special episode (two-parter), The Heroes' Day that will have everyone appearing all at once so that will surely be very interesting on how they're gonna balance the everyone's screentime. Yeah, kinda true, Alya still has the Ladyblog (and the school blog as well) which she nearly tried to tell everyone on her blog. Ironically, I find it weird for a beginner, being able to catch up so quickly even LB was clumsy, the first time she transform. Well, yeah, I guess so when HM is very close in getting stronger? Tbh, I can't imagine seeing Alya in a Bee costume when her theme color is close to the Fox's one. Although, I find it funny that Chloe civilian outfit is close to the Bee, it's like they already hinted that in the first time. Well, eventually Fu's story has to be revealed since he might get akumatized in the future... Chibi show.. Idk why but I kinda wished they didn't canceled the "Tales of Paris" for that tbh, I kinda liked it even tho it's not related to the plot.. Besides, Zag needs to cool down with the new shows tbh I know ML is popular and all but if they can't finished it on time there's no point. Now, that I just remembered there's only less than three months before we can officially hear Miraculous in Japanese dub! I wonder which VAs will they choose. The "WOW" Japanese dub was kinda good even though I can't understand them lol. XD Hm, yeah, totally true. XD I was kinda surprise my watch list for this season is a lot compared to the previous season. Speaking on which, I can't wait till the continuation of the third season of Shokugeki no Soma this April. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:53, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hm, maybe maybe. Well, someone visited Zag office (last year or was it the year before?) and kinda saw some things about S2 and then she posted some emojis which are clues about someone or something being akumatized and there was a turtle emoji there indicating that Fu or something else might get akumatized so maybe he will get akumatized or not. Maybe they do maybe they don't but Chloe palette is totally the same as the bee's one. Well, I guess so but 100 episodes is a bit too much even although it's less than 2 minutes. I still wonder why did they even get the money to make new seasons, from S1? Well, that's the problem, they just like to work on multiple shows/projects at once which cause them to delay them even more. Yeah, that's one of the things I hate about the fandom (well, basically every fandom that I've seen tbh). They just seem to always like to compare "this show is better than that", "that show doesn't deserve to have more views than the other", "this shows sucks even other show is way better". Like seriously, do you mind? We're trying to enjoy the show here, not hearing from you guys whining about which show is better! *sighs* I'm getting a bit tired from having to hear this over and over again... Like if you don't like it, then don't watch it. Don't ruin other people's fun to enjoy them. Maybe, we never know. If only I had friends from there who could tell us about them. Agreed, they sounds good almost in everything. Yup, it is. Toriko, eh? Seems interesting. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:52, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity, where do you get the images you upload? ZaltoraWizard (talk) 23:00, January 25, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard OMG, OMG, I totally forgot to reply this, although I feel lazy to reply to messages these few days.. Lol. XD Well, I guess, especially they recently just started selling Cat Noir rings for 60 something. So pricey ~.~ True, at first I was planning to watch Zak Storm, but recently I don't feel like do so since I'm pretty occupied with other shows. At least, Rainbow is good at diverting (Winx fans) attention to their other shows like Regal Academy or Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends while Winx 8 is in production. Well, some people just never change. So, I can't even bother to care less about them. You have a Japanese friend? so cool! I think the reason why WOW isn't that well known in Japan might be that the show is just recently released, not to mention they haven't dub the main series before so WOW is pretty much an introduction for them. Although, I do hope we get a Japanese dub for the main series as well since it would be a shame if they just dubbed WOW only. Plus, I think it's one of Iginio's wishes to air the series in Japan? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 10:11, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Dark Fairy page Could you add Tinkerbell to the Dark Fairy page since she was one? ZaltoraWizard (talk) 03:34, February 17, 2018 (UTC)ZaltoraWizard : Both actually. ZaltoraWizard (talk) 18:05, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard :: If you mean on the Dark Fairy page, the Dark Fairy and Tinkerbell pages are locked, so I wasn't able to add to the content and category. ZaltoraWizard (talk) 18:27, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard ::: I didn't think of that. Could you unlock the page so I can add it myself? ZaltoraWizard (talk) 06:02, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard Oh, another person with a job as well ~ Maybe so, since they probably want animate more episodes before airing them, hopefully (since there's still no new eps on the first week of March). Well, I guess if I have the time, I'll try to watch Zak Storm. As for now, time to catch up on the Anime that I missed for a few weeks~ As for GhostForce, they kinda have a transformation sequences (if it's made into the final version). Agreed, although WOW sales kinda flop apparently, due to the lack of promoting, I guess. I see. I guess it takes time before everyone can get to know about the show. I hope so too that we will officially get a Japanese dub as well. I really want to try to learn Japanese but so far I'm been lazy lol. XD XD Hm, I'm glad there's still someone who still enjoys the show and yeah, Japanese animations are somehow different. So far, not a single word about it apparently. Yup. As for the mermaid upgrade, I'm pretty it's in this episode where the mermaid villain appears since it's obviously gonna be underwater. Pearl of the Sea? It's listed under here. Btw, I have a few questions, so I'll order them in numbers: #About the appearance section of the Winx's and Trix's individual members pages - I was wondering if we can move them to the top by only featuring the latest transformation from the current season and while the remaining ones will be added to the outfits page instead? Here's an example. #Still about the appearance section but can we separate their facial appearance and the outfit into different parts like heading 3 since I remembered someone mentioned that the character's hair color, skin color and etc are always the same so that's why. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Series Spells in the Comics Good afternoon, Aphrodite! I'm just coming by again to ask if it'd be alright for me to add instances where already established spells (like Sun Dance, Morphix Hurricane, etc.) are used in the comics! Like last time, I've already listed down all the instances I could find and, unlike the last time where I kinda swarmed the wiki with all the comic-only spells, this time will be a slower process so I don't overlook things as easily. Thanks in advance! (SolanaCorona (talk) 23:24, February 25, 2018 (UTC)) Fan Wiki Hi! I was wondering if there’s an existing Winx Wiki for original characters? If there is, would you mind sending the link? If not, could you create one? Thanks! Fangirl the 12th (talk) 21:10, February 27, 2018 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th Spells pages I was just wondering, is it absolutely necessary to repeat the images on the Spells pages? I mean they see them once, they don't need to see them again. Also, on Brafilius's spell pages, all of his spells, except the Infantine Spell all say they move things, but it's much more than that and it doesn't specify what they actually do. Like how Animal Trapper traps animals, Floating Agile Innovation makes things fall, and etc. It says it in the name, but the descriptions of the spells need revising. Saying they move things for all three is a little overkill. ZaltoraWizard (talk) 04:29, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard : The image repeats itself in the infobox and again in the gallery. If you look at the link below, you'll see that the image is in the infobox and the same image is in the gallery. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Blast_of_Darkness ZaltoraWizard (talk) 03:58, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard : I'm actually still confused as to what you're trying to say. ZaltoraWizard (talk) 03:55, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ZaltoraWizard I'm sure there are cases where the spells aren't named but I made sure not to take note of those instances. I only really jotted down instances where the spells were called out as they were used. (SolanaCorona (talk) 04:51, March 4, 2018 (UTC)) Oh, it's Jasmine. True, although making us fans wait isn't going to work out really well. Well, maybe the Miraculous spellbook might tell us how the ice-skating upgrade will be revealed. Yeah, although it's such a shame we will have only 12 episodes + the Christmas special only. Well: #Oh, that? I did that to show what we do for more then two pictures and above since some transformation has more pictures than the others. #Yup. Well, we could put them under the fairy form since we did that for the other outfits. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:02, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Well, thank you for giving me the OK! Since I wanna make this a slower process, I hope it won't be too much trouble to ask for 2 or 3 spells unlocked every few days to add to them. Whenever you have the time, would it be alright for you to unlock the pages for Dragon Heart, Energy Barrier and Solar Storm? Thanks in advance! (SolanaCorona (talk) 01:31, March 5, 2018 (UTC)) Crashbreaker I did not know about the politics, since I simply post the images as FlowerJasmine told me of the positions I upload. 03:37, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to let them know, and thanks for unlocking the pages I requested! (SolanaCorona (talk) 06:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC)) My question Of course, I use a translator to be able to speak with serenity. I agree with the rule of the measures that I upload of the images. I think if I have that mechanical failure, I had spent a few times since I thought that the other side of the tape would be the same. But ... I appreciate your opinion and I feel like remembering butterfly (since it is the admin of the wiki that I collaborate). Do not block me, since I hardly know the image uploads in that type of resolution. regards-- 06:02, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Shock Okay, I'm used to translating what I really say, but thank you for your answer anyway. Do not worry about how I originally expressed myself, I get used to it.-- 17:55, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Infobox design Hello, Is it alright if you could provide me with the CSS/code ti enable the infoboxes Winx Club wiki has for its articles? I like the customized infoboxes and I wish to have it implemented in a wiki which I am an admin of. One other admin told me to look for you since u r the head admin. Thanks, and do reply soon. 08:06, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Re:Your question I wish you can help me add that in in this wiki first, it is still new but the MediaWiki.css and Common.css are full of other codes which (I apologise) had copied a bit from Winx wiki without your permission: *http://prince-series.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Series_Wiki ---- Sorry if I had been giving you too much work but is it alright if you can also leave a document/directions on how is the infoboxes generated under the Template:Infobox? Thanks. 12:10, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, got it. I'll take your suggestion in mind the next time I update the BG. Tbh, I was testing how the background will look like with images used from the show (Transformation). ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 10:20, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry! I didn't see your message until now, I've been out and about today. What did you want to talk about? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Sure, when are you avaiable. I don't know when I'll be home though because I have a family dinner to go to. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:02, May 15, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Sorry for the late reply, I just started school recently so it's gonna be a bit busy for a while now. Well, I'm online now? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:48, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Erm, I think I've already passed it. I also work tomorrow too, but I should be home around 11pm UCT. Unless you want to contact me a different since I do work different times and days. I have a tumblr, dunno if you have one but if you want you can message me there as well. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:54, May 19, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Whoops, sorry, I meant 1am Sunday UCT. I’m getting this time zone thing all mixed up... WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 15:22, May 19, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No problem! Just let me know! I can also provide you with my email, if you'd like ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:06, May 21, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oooh, you sound busy. But I don't mind sharing, but yeah, I would like to have it deleted once you've gotten ahah. This email is more for like fun (YouTube, Runescape, etc.) You can delete this once you've gotten it :D Plus it's easier for me as well because I can get busy as well and can't long on for awhile. Hence, why it took so long for me to respond to you before. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:53, May 28, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Man, what timing you had to have a power outage. Was it during the daytime? Ahh, so that's what's been bothering you? Yeah, work is usually a pain in the butt... The life of adult -.- but yeah, email me soon! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:26, May 29, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hey Rose, do you think we should give each of the specialists their own page for outfits? I was looking at Timmy's page and saw that it was starting to get kinda crowded with the outfits. Also, should we also make another page for the Specialists (Group) since the word Specialists also indicate the students at Red Fountain rather than our favorite ones XD? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:35, June 9, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower